


I Can Resist Everything Except Temptation

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: After Kimi’s first day of testing for Sauber, Seb comes to find him.





	I Can Resist Everything Except Temptation

“Strong look.”

Kimi turned to find Sebastian standing behind him, bottle of water dangling from one hand, sunglasses tucked into the front of his racing suit. He looked Kimi up and down with a slow smile of amusement, evaluating his pristine white overalls. Kimi bore his inspection patiently.

“Maybe you should try it.”

“Ah, I look better in red.” 

Kimi half-smiled, refusing to give any more outward indication of his relief that they were even having this conversation, or that Seb had come to seek him out. Not that there was any earthly reason he shouldn’t have, but Kimi had harboured a quietly persistent paranoia that things might have somehow changed overnight, regardless of how many promises they’d made each other.

Seb came closer. “You look like an angel,” he teased, running one finger down the front of Kimi’s chest.

“That must make you a devil,” Kimi countered. 

“Perhaps I’ve come to tempt you,” Seb whispered. “How long do you think you could hold out?” His trailing finger had reached Kimi’s groin, and he didn’t miss the way it made Kimi swallow, hard.

“What makes you think I would even try?” Kimi’s voice sounded hoarse even to him, and Seb’s smile became several degrees more wicked.

Planting a hand in the middle of Kimi’s chest he pushed him back out of sight into the deserted and windowless briefing room, and pulled the door closed behind them. Kimi’s overalls weren’t destined to stay pristine for long.


End file.
